Kagome's Heritage
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: Kagome meets her dad...and sister. She finds out something about her heritage...Sesshoumaru past vs. Sesshoumaru present...Kouga present kills Kagome's dad...Kagome whoops Koaga's....
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's Heritage  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I'd like to…  
  
Now for the story.  
  
"Inuyasha! I've gotta go back to my time," Kagome said.  
"What? Not again!" Inuyasha said. Then Kagome got on her bike and rode off towards the well.  
"Sit boy! I'll be back in three days," Kagome said and jumped into the well.  
"Damn you woman!" Inuyasha said to the vacant well.  
  
"Hey Kagome, glad you're home," Mrs. Higurashi said. "I want to talk to you about your father,"  
'Mom wants to talk to me about my father, she never wants to willingly, why now?' she asked.  
"Yes mom?" Kagome asked.  
"He wants you to visit him and your sister this weekend, then your sister will be visiting me," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
"When, mom?" Kagome asked.  
"Tomorrow, you'll spend a week with him, and please accept your heritage without a fuss,"  
"Mom, I gotta go tell Inuyasha I'll be longer, in my time, I'll be back," Kagome said running back to the well shrine.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.  
"You're actually early for a change," Inuyasha said.  
"No, um Inuyasha, I just came to tell you that I'll be at my time for a week, I'm going to visit my dad, finally," Kagome said.  
"No you're not, wench!"  
"Sit boy, I haven't seen him since I was five! Plus, I'd like to meet my sister too," Kagome said.  
"Fine, go see your father and sister!" Inuyasha said. "I will, and don't come for me because I won't be at my house," Kagome said, "I'll be at my fathers,"  
"Wait, you mean your father lives at another house with your sister?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Well haven't you noticed there's no dad when you come to my house?" Kagome asked.  
"But why two houses?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Well, my parents separated because they started to fight with each other, my dad took my sister and left, and Ji-san and mom and I lived together. Then mom married someone else and he died in a car accident after mom had Souta with him,"  
"You mean the runt is your half brother?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yeah," Kagome said, "I have to go now, bye," Kagome said and jumped through the well.  
  
"Okay mom, I'm back!" Kagome said.  
"Pack up, Kagome for tomorrow," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome went to her room with her big yellow backpack. She mostly put new clothes in and that was about it.  
  
"Kagome I just want you to know that he can't force you to do anything okay?" Mrs. Higurashi said in the car on her way to Kagome's father's house. "And accept your heritage,"  
"Wha mom?" Kagome asked.  
"We're here, go on now," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome went out of the car with her backpack and rang the doorbell.  
A girl opened the door. Her hair was exactly like Kikyou's and she was dressed in the same school uniform as Kagome.  
"Hey, you must be Kagome, I'm Kala, you came just in time for the gathering,"  
"The Gathering?" 'She looks more like Kikyou than I do,' Kagome thought.  
"Of course, let's go meet dad," Kala said. They came inside and into the basement. Kala opened the door and to Kagome's surprise the room was filled with demons! She noticed that one of them was Sesshoumaru, with a little girl sitting beside him.  
"Sess-Sesshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"You seem familiar wench, you're the half-breed's mate!" he said. Kagome noticed that the governor of Tokyo was here. He stood up and started to speak.  
"Hey everyone, I'd like you to meet my other daughter, Kagome, Kagome welcome to the youkia slash half youkia gathering. Kagome, as you can see, all humans are blocked from entering because of an unnoticeable barrier. This is a hideout for youkias and a gathering for them. If you have inhuman traits you are welcome to live here, "  
"So you're saying that I'm not human? And you're my father!" 'No wonder mom said that I should accept my heritage,' Kagome thought.  
"Your mom is human, but I, your father is a fire dog demon, Sesshoumaru-sama we should have our meeting now," The three of them walked into another room.  
"Kagome, Sesshoumaru has offered to train your powers, both in the present and past. I'll leave you two to get to know each other,"  
"No, no, no, wait!" Kagome said running behind her father who closed the door and left her with Sesshoumaru.  
"You have the scent of fear all over you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"  
"You-you have your arm back, how?"  
"I am full youkia, you know,"  
"You seem very out of character, what's up with you,"  
"People change, through time, lets begin, first, you'll reveal your true form,"  
"What?" Kagome said. Her eyes turned an amber color, her hair grew longer, and her ears were dog ears and her nails were now claws.  
"To start, let's start a battle," Sesshoumaru said. "Follow me to the battle room," They walked into a large empty room.  
"Make the first move," he said.  
"What?" Kagome asked. And then tried something she ran up to him and attempted to scratch his face. He zoomed behind her and wrapped her in his tail. 'I'm a fire dog demon, let's try fire,' Kagome thought. 'Shippou does fox fire, let's try something like that,' Kagome attempted to do something similar to the fox fire and his tail caught fire.  
"Very well done," Sesshoumaru said.  
"You just complimented me!" Kagome said surprised.  
"Yes, and your point is,"  
"Never mind," Kagome said. Sesshomaru made his way back to where the rest of the youkias were. Kagome walked slowly but heard a movement in the corner of the room. Kagome followed the sound and looked to see a girl.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
"Please don't tell that I'm here," she begged. "They're going torture me if they find me,"  
"Who?" Kagome asked.  
"The full youkias, they hate the hanyous,"  
"I'm hanyou," Kagome said. She got closer and saw a small girl with rat ears, and black hair and pointy nails and rat feet and a long skinny tail.  
"You're only respected because your father is the governor of Tokyo…You and your sister."  
"Thanks for the um reality check," Kagome said sarcastically.  
"Just watch your back, Kagome-sama," she said. "Go now,"  
"Kagome went back into the room filled with Youkia." 'I wonder if there's an Inuyasha here or an Inuyasha reincarnate,' Kagome thought. Then a loud bang on the basement door occurred. The door burst open and what looked like a motorcycle gang barged in. But they were wolf like.  
"You! Higurashi! Prepare to die! How could you mate with a human!" the leader one said. He threw a knife towards him, and it went right through his chest. "FATHER!" Kala exclaimed, jumping out from the crowed.  
"Kouga-kun?" Kagome said when she saw the leader.  
"Hey, that voice sounds like my woman from five hundred years ago," he said. "It is!"  
"I am not your woman!"  
"She's the hanyou spawn of Higurashi! Kill the half-breeds!" another from the group exclaimed, the youkias started to chase her and Kala.  
"Hey, Kala!" Kagome said.  
"What!" Kala said.  
"To mom's house, quickly!" Kagome said. They both started to run in they're super speed, the demons behind. Sesshoumaru also used his super speed and followed Kagome.  
"Are you with them!" Kagome demanded.  
"I would have killed you already if I was, these inferior demons don't have the speed of an inu. Where are we going?" he asked.  
"Higurashi well shrine, back to the Sengoku Jedai," Kagome said. They made it back and Kala and Kagome jumped in. Sesshoumaru followed.  
"Kagome, you're early for a change!" Inuyasha said again.  
"Yes, and I think I'll be staying for a while,"  
"Kikyou! Why are you wearing Kagome's clothes!" Inuyasha said ready to attack.  
"Sit boy! Kala, sis, meet Inuyasha,"  
"Sesshoumaru! Why the fuck are you here! And Kagome, what's with the ears, claws and hair!"  
"I'm their trainer, and you have more of a quarrel with that Sesshoumaru over there," he said pointing to his younger self. (They didn't age in looks)  
"Shit! Two of them!"  
"I met my father and he's an Inu Youkia who was just killed by Kouga and then a swarm of youkia in my time just chased me back here because I'm a hanyou!" Kagome rambled quickly.  
"What the fuck! Kagome!"  
"I'd actually be amused, if I had the time, but I need to take what is truly mine, the Tetsusaiga," past Sesshoumaru said.  
"I can't believe how stubborn and stupid and arrogant I was back then," present Sesshoumaru said.  
"Who are you, bastard," Sesshoumaru past said.  
"Yourself in the future, bastard," Sesshoumaru present replied.  
"I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands am not a bastard," Sesshoumaru past said.  
"God you're a major contradicting bitch," Sesshoumaru present said. "But yet, I must say that there is a beauty to this attitude and look,"  
"Oh brother," Miroku said, then realized that Kala was there he decided to ask the question.  
"Hey there, Kala, I must say you're very beautiful, will you…"  
"Miroku, don't you even!" Sango and Kagome said together.  
"Hey there, Kagome, is dog turd bothering you!" Kouga said. Kagome saw him and got mad. Her eyes showed fire. Her hands thrust forward and fire shot from it and hit Kouga. Kouga swirled away.  
"Hey, Kagome…" Inuyasha said but then stopped.  
"That ass killed my father!" Kagome said.  
"He is not an ass, he is a wolf," both Sesshoumaru's said.  
"This is just hell, I have to deal with two Sesshoumaru's." Inuyasha said.  
"You only have to deal with him, not I," Sesshoumaru present said.  
"I set his tail on fire," Kagome said.  
"Good for you, wench," Inuyasha said. 


	2. Two Sits

"Now you two have a few problems to sort out, it is too dangerous to be in the current times, therefore we solve that problem by you Kagome living here instead of normal times," Sesshoumaru said. "Now the other problem is youkia and hanyous have no place to stay in the current times any longer therefore I will send them to live here also,"  
"Wait a minute, I have to live here!" Kagome said. "No way!"  
"We'll get the shards quicker this way, you no longer will go back down the well, yes!" Inuyasha said.  
"Shut it and Sit, Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
"Oh how disgraceful, you are treated like a pet dog," Sesshoumaru past said.  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, what's that necklace on your neck?" Kagome asked noticing it finally.  
"Kaede put a subduing necklace on me after she found out that I would travel with my brother in search for shards, anytime you say sit, we both would plop to the ground," he said.  
"Oh," Kagome said and grinned.  
"Kukuku I have gained yet another power from the fragment that I have, Sesshoumaru of this time and Inuyasha a string shall tie, both of them shall be together until they both understand the other,"  
"What the fuck are you talking about!" Inuyasha yelled to the voice.  
"You two can't separate more than twenty feet," Sesshoumaru present said.  
"Then I shall kill my bastard brother now then," Sesshoumaru past said.  
"Do it and you die too, when something happens to one, it affects them both," Sesshoumaru present said. "Now I shall go bring the non evil demons here and kill the evil ones,"  
"You're leaving me with them!" Kagome said. "Let me come please," Kagome begged.  
"You're going no where, I have to protect you," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kaede had a rosary necklace in her hand, she was cleaning out her hut and sorting her miko possessions. It flew out of her hands and onto the neck of Sesshoumaru past.  
"Sit boy, I'm going back," Kagome said and then noticed two white haired dog demons where on the floor, Sesshoumaru present was already down the well.  
"I'm going to kill you when I get this thing off," Sesshoumaru said.  
"You'll never have it taken off then," Kagome said. 


End file.
